


Origin Of Yesterday

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Sherlock's mother has been secretly abused for years.  She finally leaves her husband and moves to London to be near Sherlock. While she there she tries to rebuild her life. She finds herself falling in love with our favorite detective, Greg Lestrade.





	Origin Of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> lol Am I the first one to ship Mrs.Holmes/Lestrade. I can't be can I? Are there other fics out there? I'd love to read them.

Maddie Holmes seemed like a strong person. She was a retired mathematician with several books. She’s been married to the same man for decades. Her marriage seemed perfect. She knew that Mary had really thought of her marriage as a model marriage.

 

Oh if she only knew. 

 

The two of them had built up an image of being the perfect couple.

 

Most of the time things were good. Raymond had his good days. Sometimes he was the perfect husband that respected her. She wished it like that all the time. Her husband wasn’t one to take to drink but when he did he became a different person.

 

Raymond wasn’t the loving man she married when he drank. He became an abusive cruel man. Maddie did everything she could to avoid him when he started drinking. 

 

He wasn’t always a mean drunk. He always got a bit aggressive when he drank but nothing dangerous. It started getting bad when Eurus went away. Mycroft was headed off to Uni so she only had to worry about little Sherlock.

 

Ray had never attacked their son but she wasn’t going to risk it. Whenever he was drinking Maddie tried to keep a good eye on him while not trying to push any buttons with him. She would never forget the first time Ray had attacked her while drinking. 

 

Sherlock was ten. Maddie had just put her little one to bed when he heard Ray stumbling about in the back garden. A light rain was falling but it didn’t seem to both him. She walked into the back garden and watched as her husband threw a beer bottle onto the ground. It rolled across the wet grass away from him. 

 

“Ray,” she said softly. “Why don’t you come in a sit-down? You’ll catch your death out here.”

 

Out of nowhere, Ray lunged at her. He slapped her hard enough to knock her to the ground. She yelped as she landed on the wet grass.

 

“I’ll come in when I want,” he said stepping over her body.

 

Maddie didn’t know how long she lay on that patch of ground crying. 

 

What was she going to do? Was she supposed to leave him? She had an education. She could get a good job. She could take care of herself and Sherlock. She didn’t need Ray. 

 

Who was she kidding? She wasn’t going to leave him. When he wasn’t drinking he was a good father and husband. He kept his drinking pretty private and never drank in front of Sherlock. He loved his son. Would it be wrong to tear them apart?

 

As she pulled herself up from the ground she made up her mind. She would stay with him. If he ever took a hand to their son she would leave him. She wouldn’t stand by and watch her child get abused. 

 

She stayed with for twenty-six years after that first hit. She might have stayed with him forever if he hadn’t gone overboard one summer night.

 

Maddie was in the garden tending to her flowers. She didn’t expect any trouble from her husband. It was far too early for him to be drinking. He’d been a pretty good mood the last few days so she wasn’t expecting any trouble.

 

“Maddie!” Raymond howled from inside the house.

 

She sighed setting her tools down on her garden trolley. He would have to spoil her nice day. All she wanted was to prune her flowers and be left alone.

 

“In the garden!” she shouted back standing up.

 

Maddie frowned when she saw her husband walking towards her. He didn’t look happy at all. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she questioned. 

 

“You know bloody well what’s wrong,” he said when he reached her.  “I told you to call someone to fix the front walk.”

 

“I did call,” she said standing her ground. “We talked about this. They can’t be here until tomorrow.”

 

Maddie had called! She had even paid the company to fix the broken stones in the front walkway. She told Ray about it just the day before. They would be there the next day. Ray lunged at her and took her shirt in his hands. He pulled her in close. 

 

“You had better be telling me the truth,” he snarled.

 

It was only then that Maddie could smell the booze on her husband. His breath stunk of it. She turned her head away in hopes of not having to smell it. 

 

“I am,” she said. 

 

“Good,” he said letting go of her shirt. “Go back to your flowers.”

 

Maddie watched as her husband turned his back and started heading back into their house. She picked up her pruning scissors from her trolley and knelt down in her flowers.

 

“Arsehole,” she said to herself.

 

“What did you say?” Ray’s voice shook with anger.

 

Maddie felt her body began to shake as she dropped the scissors to the ground. She had never spoken back to Ray when he was in an alcohol-filled rage. She didn’t even have a chance to form a response. She cried out in pain as something smashed her in the back of the head. 

 

“How dare you?” he snarled.

 

Maddie fell on her stomach into her flower bed. She felt the soft plants crush under her. She rolled onto her stomach with a groan of pain. She noticed a small rock lying next to her body. No doubt that was what he had hit her with. 

 

Ray walked out of the garden trolley and picked up one of her metal trowels. Maddie felt like her heart jumped into her chest. Her husband was holding a potentially deadly weapon. What was she supposed to do?

 

“Maybe I should teach you a lesson,” he said playing with the glinting tool in his hand. 

 

“Ray,” she said softly. “Just relax. Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

 

She slowly climbed to get feet. She didn’t want to be lying on the ground if Ray decided to attack her again. She was going to have to make a run for the house. It was her only option. 

 

“I’m so done with you,” he said swinging the tool at her.

 

Maddie felt a burning fire across her face as the trowel made contain with her skin. The sharp metal edge cut deep into her skin. She could feel blood dribbling down her face. To her relief, her husband dropped the bloody tool.

 

“Maddie…” he said when he saw what he’d done. “I...are you...oh Maddie.”

 

Maddie didn’t give her husband a chance to apologize. She needed to get away from him. She quickly ran into the back door and up a flight of stairs. She ran into their bedroom and locked the door behind her. 

 

There was no way she trusted him in that state. 

 

She walked into their bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. An angry looking cut stretched across her cheek. Blood was flowing freely from the cut and onto the floor. She picked up a flannel and put it to her face. 

 

The cut needed stitches and she needed to have her head looked at. She needed to see a doctor. 

 

They would ask questions. She would want to know who attacked her with a garden tool and hit her on the head. She would have to admit who did it. 

 

Perhaps it was time.

 

She removed the flannel and opened a box of plasters. She tried her best to hold the cut together with some of the large plasters. It would be hard to drive while she was bleeding everywhere. 

 

After a bit of work, she was happy with the job. It wasn’t bleeding through the bandaging. 

 

Maddie walked over to the closet and opened it. She found her suitcase in the back of the closet. She threw it onto the bed and opened it. She began to dump her clothes in it. 

 

She was going to the A&E to have her cut treated and she wasn’t coming back. Ray had stepped over the line. She wasn’t going to put with it anymore. She had no idea where she would end up but she wasn’t going back there.

 

Maddie glanced up and happened to catch a framed picture of her children. It was one where they were young. All three of her babies. She sighed picking up the picture. Her children. Perhaps it would be a good time to spend more time with her children. 

 

Sherlock. She would go to London and visit with him. Maybe seeing him would bring up her spirits a bit. She could see Rosie and John. 

 

Yes, that sounded like a plan. 


End file.
